1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric composition for low-temperature sintering and a multilayer ceramic electronic component including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with miniaturization of electronic products using a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) and improvement in performance of the electronic products, the multilayer ceramic capacitor used in the electronic products has been miniaturized and capacitance of the multilayer ceramic capacitor has increased.
That is, in accordance with a demand for super-miniaturized and ultra-high capacitance MLCC, ceramic layers for implementing capacitance have been thinned and have been highly stacked. Therefore, high reliability MLCCs as well as stable capacitance implementation and a low loss factor of the MLCC have been demanded.
In order to secure super capacitance in a small-sized MLCC, a dielectric layer should be formed as an ultra-thin layer.
In order to obtain high reliability while having high capacitance and a low loss factor in the ultra-thin layer, a dielectric composition having excellent dielectric properties may be important, but connectivity of an internal electrode formed in a form in which the internal electrode and the dielectric layer are alternately stacked may also be important.
In the case of manufacturing a multilayer ceramic condenser using a dielectric material containing BaTiO3, when a sintering temperature exceeds 1200° C., a nickel internal electrode is shrunk to thereby be aggregated. In this case, stress may be generated in the multilayer ceramic condenser due to a difference in shrinkage behavior of the internal electrode and the dielectric layer.
In addition, as the nickel internal electrode is shrunk and agglomerated, possibility that a short-circuit may be generated is rapidly increased, and connectivity or coverage of the electrode may be decreased due to oxidation of the internal electrode, thereby decreasing capacitance.
Further, reliability thereof may be deteriorated due to a decrease in insulation resistance at a high temperature (>1200° C.) in addition to a decrease in capacitance.
Therefore, a dielectric composition capable of being sintered at a low temperature of 1200° C. or less has been required.
The invention disclosed in the following Related Art Document relates to a dielectric ceramic composition and an electronic component.
The invention disclosed in the following Related Art Document discloses that the dielectric ceramic composition contains B2O3 with BaTiO3 as a main ingredient, but does not disclose that a dielectric composition contains a compound represented by xB2O3-(1-x)BaO.